If I Needed Someone
by BeatleGirlInABeatleWorld
Summary: Scarlett "Scar" McNulty was born and raised in a highly disfunctional family and the only thing that kept her somewhat sane and happy was the fact that she lived next door to her best friend, George. Will going to the next step change eveything forever?
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there! My name is Scarlett McNulty, but most people call me Scar for short. You probably only know of me for one reason and that reason shall become apparent as the story I am about to tell unfolds. So we should get started, eh?

For as long as I could remember, my family had lived next door to the Harrisons. And they weren't really neighbours either. They were more like a second family almost. George and I were the best of mates as there could be and so were my two older brothers, Jim and Ron, and his older brothers, Harry and Peter. Louise was like the older sister I'd never had. I knew anytime I needed to chat about girl things, she was right next door with open ears. Then Harold and Louise were like my second parents. Actually, they were quite better than me own mum and dad.

Growing up, my home life was pretty dysfunctional. My sister was retarded and when she was 5 and I was 8, she died falling out of bed and breaking her neck. That was a huge blow to the family. My dad was just messed up in general and left after my sister died. And me mum was a raging alcoholic. She always was, but it got worse after dad left In fact, it was so bad that when I was 16 I decided I couldn't take it anymore. Harold said that it was okay if I stayed with them in George's room until I went out on my own.

So in a way, the Harrison house was like a safe shelter. When dad would go into his fits of rage that could be heard across the Atlantic, I would just go to their house. Even after he left I'd still go over just to get away from the insanity of my mother. They knew how it was at my home and said I was welcome anytime. I think all of Liverpool knew how it was.

Of course, when I went over there I went to George's room. He was what made me love that family so much. He was my best friend. He always was. Even during the time boys and girls are supposed to think the other's icky we were still best friends. And he knew what went on at home and my reasons for randomly showing up. He'd always comfort me and hug me, but I'd push him away and tell him I'm fine. He'd always say:

"Scar, if you ever need someone, I'm here. There's no need to put on a brave face."

He was right. I knew I could count on him to be there and make me feel better. And it WAS just a face. I put up a mask so he couldn't see that I was crumbling on the inside. I couldn't put that burden on him. I care about him too much.

That's why when he told me him and his band were going to Hamburg, Germany, my heart broke.

I knew of course he played guitar in a band, but I hadn't ever met them. The gigs they played were normally in pretty rough areas so I'd never really gone to see him. But he had played for me before. A lot actually. And he was amazing. He didn't think he was good though.

"It's really mediocre playing though, Scar."

"Don't say that, George! It's really good!"

"You're just saying that..."

"No sir! One day, everybody will know George Harrison!"

He'd smile and continue on playing.

I guess it didn't surprise me though when they got the big gig in Hamburg. But still, I didn't want George to leave.

"It'll be just a couple of months and I'll be back. Promise!"

"It still seems too long..." I pouted a little bit.

"Well, think of it this way; you get the room all to yourself!"

"Yeah, I guess that's nice. But isn't 17 too young to leave the country? Did mum and dad sign some papers or something?"

"Christ, they don't know I'm going to fucking Hamburg! As far as they know, I'm going to a 'special school'." He winked and smiled at me.

I shot a look of disapproval at him but couldn't help but laugh at his silly attitude.

"Okay. Just be safe, alright? I wouldn't want to lose my baby Harrison!"

I called him that since he was the youngest of the kids. He hated it; I loved it!

"Yeah, yeah, alright."

His train pulled up.

"Well, here it is. See ya, Scar!" He squeezed me tight.

"Bye George."

He boarded and I watched the train pull away. A ripping pain soared through my body. I wondered if he knew. I wondered if he knew that when he smiled and winked at me, my heart skipped a beat. I wondered if he knew when he hugged me, I felt weightless and safe. I wondered if he knew that as he left, I held back the urge to cry and run after the train and get him back. I wondered if he knew I was madly in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

The two months waiting for George to come back were miserable. I mean I guess it wasn't so bad. I wasn't with Pam (my mum) and the rest of the family took real nice care of me. I went to a lot of movies with Louise and helped around the house with cooking and chores and what not. Hell, I even hung out with my brothers. But it wasn't the same without George.

The house seemed like a void without him around. At night, I'd watch his bed wishing he'd just appear. Of course he didn't but there was some comfort in imagining he was there. I didn't go crazy and start like talking to him but I'd wonder what he was doing, if he thought of me at all, or if he even missed me. Or maybe I was going insane... That's how I felt at least.

"Scarlett!" I heard Louise shout from the door.

"Scar, it's time to go get George!" I slowly came downstairs, trying not to seem too eager. I had actually been ready for hours. I can't believe he's coming home! The day I've been waiting for, for 2 months, 1 day, and 16 hours! (yeah, I am going a little crazy)

"Coming!" Louise smiled at me.

"Someone is eager to see their lover..." My face turned hot red.

She was the only one who knew that I liked George and she took any opportunity to remind me of it.

She nudged me. "Eh, I'm just teasing love! Now let's go, we wouldn't want to be late!"

I followed her to the car and got in the passenger's side. We pulled out and drove for about 3 minutes in complete silence. But as usual, I opened my big mouth.

"So how long till we get to the station?"

"Do you realize how obvious you are sometimes, Scar?"

Louise shot me a look of dismay. I thought fast.

"W- I don't believe I know what you mean."

"Dear, I'm only trying to help you. If you don't want anyone or, oh, I don't know, George, to know about your, err... affection, you need to be a bit more subtle."

I thought about that for a minute. Am I that obvious? Oh god, am I so obvious, everyone knows?

I looked back at Louise and forced a smile, trying not to seem too bothered by what she sayed.

"Oh, okay then."

After that, we chatted a little on the drive, but mostly we were quiet. I thought a lot on the ride. Mainly about George. But I thought about other things too. Like how much I missed my brothers. Since I moved in with the Harrisons, I hadn't seen them as much. But no matter how much I missed them, my thoughts circled back to him.

I kind of worried that Hamburg may have changed him. What if he met some amazing German girl and forgot about me? What if he got roughed up? My mind raced with all of these worried thoughts until we actually started getting closer to the station.

The closer we got to the station, the more anxious I got. Each sign: next station 3 kilometers, next stop 1 kilometer, station 1/4 kilometer. The anticipation was unbearable.

We finally pulled up and I nearly jumped out of the car. Louise's eyes shot over at me. I didn't know why she looked so angry but I got the hint finally.

"Oh, right. Sorry!"

We walked over to the large, off-white schedule to see what train he'd be on. I quickly scanned the list.

"What train is he supposed to be on?" She hesitated for a second.

"Uuh, it's A27 I believe..."

I looked back up at the schedule. A27, A27...

My finger slid down the list. A24, A25, A26, A- there!

"The train should be here any minute..."

I barely got the sentence out when a large train pulled up. It must have been an old train because it made all sorts of creaks and wailing noises as it pulled in. It was all black with a thin, white stripe going along the bottom and in bright, red letters it said 'A27' on the side.

Once it came to a full stop, Louise and I swiftly walked toward it, but a large man stopped us.

"Sorry ma'am, fer safety reasons." Annoyed, I stepped back.

"Where the hell is he?" I bounced with anxiety.

"Just calm down, Scar. He'll be out in a bit."

She patted my hand to calm me.

One by one, people filed out.

No... No... No... No. NO. No. No.

The last person got off. And it wasn't George.

"H- he's not there!" I began to panic.

"Sure he is!" She pointed at some long haired, homeless man.

"Louise, this is no time for jokes!"

"I'm not!" The man turned around.

"Holy..." It was George!

I ran over with Louise trailing just behind me. I stopped behind him and poked his back. He turned to look at me and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Scar!" he shouted with glee. I ruffled his newly grown out hair, "Aww, what has Germany done to my wittle Georgie?"

He grinned at me and replied, "I was about to get mad at you for calling me 'wittle Georgie' ...but I sort of missed it." I was about to giggle but before I could, he gave a huge hug, picked me up and spun me around. He could never pick me up before.

"H- have you been working out or something?"

"Hahaha! I guess you could say that. We had to carry our own instruments everywhere."

"Aww, you poor thing!" I spat sarcastically. "So how was 'school'? WINK WINK." My fingers curved for the air quotes and I nudged his stomach.

"Oh, I don't know. How was not going to school? WINK WINK." He nudged back.

I turned back to Louise and rolled my eyes. I had graduated a semester early and George was still mad that he had to go to school (even though he was basically skipping all the time for his band without telling mum and dad).

He laughed at my annoyed reaction and then realized he was ignoring his sister.

"Oh, come 'ere Louise! I missed my big sister!"

She walked from around me and George gave her a big bear hug. They talked for a bit, but it was like they were speaking a different language. I watched George, trying to take in how drastically he had changed. He wasn't as scrawny (still scrawny), his hair was thelongest I had ever seen on a guy and he looked _really_ exhausted. Louise finally turned to me and said, "Well enough time for chit chat on the ride home, it's cold out here!"

We scurried back to the car and piled in. Louise drove, George rode in the passenger seat and I got in the back behind George. He told us all about Germany on. How different it was, how much looser the rules were and how he even learned some German.

"Say something!" Louise pleaded. He hesitated for a second and then cleared his throat.

"Hallo! Ich bin George und ich möchte ein anderes trinken. Lernen Sie es, Hure!" I rolled over on my side laughing. I couldn't believe he just said that in front of his elder sister but then I realized she probably didn't speak German. Oh what? Do you readers want to know what he said? Well you'll just have to find that out for yourselves!

We finally got home and what awaited us but a party! Oh joy. George got out first and mum Louise nearly tackled him down.

"Oh, my baby boy!" She kissed him profusely all over his face until he was covered in a deep red shade of lipstick.

"Ahh, I missed you too mum! ... Okay, that's enough... mum, you're hurting me!" She released her death grip on her son and handed him to Harold.

"Welcome home, son! Now look all our relatives are inside so how's about we give 'em a party?"

The whole group of us headed toward the door and as soon as we got in, a stampede of unfamiliar faces came toward us at amazing speed.

After that, it was a blur. All I remember is loud people, and "I remember when you were just this little!"s, and bad jokes followed by obnoxious laughter. I stood in the corner watching this all occur and realized I had no place being there, so I went up to my room for the night. I closed the door, got into my pajamas and read Gone with the Wind for a while.

As I read, I realized something. I was a lot like Scarlett O'Hara (and not just for the name). I was infatuated with a man who probably didn't love me back. Maybe I thought he loved me but it just wasn't there.

I thought about it for a while.

'Is George my Ashley? Is my Rhett yet to come? Does that mean he'll marry his _cousin_?'

In mid thought, the door creaked open. I sat up and saw it was George. One of my eyebrows went up to try and ask him without talking, 'what are _you_ doing in here?' even though I wasn't really upset with him.

"Why'd ya leave the amazing party, Scar?" George said sarcastically. I grinned at him and replied.

"You Harrisons just party way too hard for me!" He laughed and sat at the end of my bed.

"Well you know it's the '60s now. It's gonna be a wild ride!"

"So how did you manage to keep the whole Hamburg deal a secret and make everyone think you were at a 'special school'?" George sniggered a little like he was thinking of some inside joke.

"Well I told you and Louise because I know I can trust you, didn't tell Peter and Harry cus they'd snitch, and then I just sent home fake report cards and letters saying how great I am in school and all that… crap."

"Oh lor-" I was interrupted by screaming.

"GEORGE! YOU GET DOWN HERE, YOUR AUNTIE WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

George rolled his eyes and shouted back.

"Alright, be down in a minute!" he called back, then almost inaudibly murmured to himself.

"...god damn..."

He got up and looked at me. Jokingly, I pulled the blanket up to my chin.

"But Georgie, what if I get scareded all alone?"

He chuckled and headed toward the door.

"See ya in the morning."

"Hahah, okay bye."

He just about closed the door when he turned back around and grinned at me.

"And just what are you grinning at Mr. Harrison?"

He paused for a bit.

"I really missed you, Scar." He smiled at me sweetly.

I used every bit of will in my body to not get overly giddy or start crying out of happiness that he was finally home. I managed to only show a tiny smile.

"I really missed you too." I squeaked the last couple of words out.

He shut the door and I listened silently for his footsteps going downstairs. I waited to hear everybody welcome George back to the party and then I slipped into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the middle of the night and looked over at George, but he wasn't there.

"Surely that party can't still be going on..." I thought to myself.

I got up to go look for him but I was stuck to my bed. It was like someone tied me down and sat on me. I looked around for something or someone that could possibly help me. I looked up and there was a shadow floating across the wall into Peter and Harry's room. I didn't really feel scared but my instincts said something was wrong. I began to silently cry for help.

"Help... help... someone..." I cried in a near whisper.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks when I heard a blood curdling scream from the other room. I heard a rustling as if someone were struggling. I curled up further into my blanket when there was a slapping noise and what sounded like something or someone falling to the floor, like a loud thud.

I started praying to myself.

"Our father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name..." My voice was trembling with fear.

All of a sudden, the noise stopped but within seconds, another noise started. There was the loudest banging I had ever heard on all four walls of the room and my bed started shaking as if there was an earthquake.

I couldn't hold it in any longer so I started screaming bloody murder. I screamed and screamed until I heard a voice.

"Scar! Wake up, Scarlett! C'mon!"

I opened my eyes and saw George standing over me. Frightened, I sat up and moved all the dark hair out of my face.

"It's okay, it's just me." He looked uneasy and started to rub my knee to try and comfort me. I looked at him out of breath.

"W- what happened?" I knew exactly what had happened; I just didn't want to seem crazy. I'd been having the same nightmare for months but tonight it was the worst. It seemed so... real. I was really on the brink.

"You had a nightmare. And a bad one at that. What's wrong?" I looked into his deep, dark eyes and saw his sincere concern. I couldn't tell him what was wrong at all, I couldn't. I couldn't put that same burden on him. But I didn't know if I could keep anything to myself anymore

"Oh, um nothing…" He scrunched his eyebrows and his mouth opened like he was about to say something important.

"Scarlett, you don't have nightmares where you scream in your sleep for no reason. You look like you've seen a ghost. And I've known you forever and you never looked this scared before. Tell me." He scooted next to me and put an arm around me.

I contemplated for a minute.

"Are you really sure you want to know?"

"Yes!" he pushed without hesitation.

I took a deep breath and talked.

"Well, when Diana and I were little, uh before she..." I stopped and blinked. "...died, dad... would come home just drunk and enraged for no apparent reason. He'd come up to our room shout just some of the most horrible obscenities at us. He'd go over to her bed first, lift her by the throat," my voice started to crack. "and he'd throw her to the floor. I had no idea why he would do these things so I would start screaming at him, but he was unfazed by it. And Diana would be sobbing and crying for me to help. 'Sissy! Please!'" I started only getting words out between cries. "You have no idea how bad I wanted to push him away from her but I was too terrified of him. He'd leave her there and come over to me and tell me if I ever told mum he'd give it to me worse than Diana and ask if I understood. I was too afraid to even reply, so he would hit me and spit at me until I nodded in agreement and then he'd just leave. He'd just leave us there." There was dead silence in the room for a good 10 seconds. "I've been having these nightmares about it for months."

When I finished, George looked horrified, angry and disturbed all at once. He cleared his throat to speak.

"She didn't die from falling out of her bed, did she?"

I tried to talk to convince him otherwise, but nothing came. All I could do was sob.

"Oh god, I could've helped her but I was too much of a coward! I should have done something! I should have pushed my dad away or fight back or tell someone but I was just… " I was hunched over crying into my hands. I felt him put his arms around me and lay my head on his lap.

"Scar, this in no fathomable way your fault; nobody would blame you, everyone knows how screwed up your dad was. And if anyone did blame you, it just means they're a jerk and have no heart to be blaming an innocent 8 year old." Still crying into his leg, I mumbled.

"George, you just don't understand." He lifted me from his lap and put his hand under my chin.

He looked into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes started out as a hard, intense stare, but they appeared to melt a little. When they lightened, I noticed that in his dark, brown eyes he had little specs of light brown. I noticed things about him I never noticed before. I just couldn't believe how close I was to him at the moment. After a moment there was a drastic change in his body language.

Every muscle in his body seemed to relax and he leaned into me. He lightly pecked my lips, pulled back a little and then came back in and put his hand behind my head.

At that moment, nothing else in the world seemed to matter. I forgot all about my dream and how upset I was. Everything felt weightless yet grounded at the same time. I curled my hands into loose fists and tried to soak in every bit of the moment. It was everything I'd hoped and dreamed it would be. He slowly pulled away and smiled a little. I looked up at him and blinked a few times.

"I try." he said. "I've tried to understand you for a long time. I sometimes wish you would see and understand how much I really care about you and that I've wanted to be with you from the first time we met, however long ago that was."

I honestly wanted to cry again, right then and there, just because I had been waiting hear that from him for so long and I thought it might never happen. I was so happy at that moment but so tired and stunned.

I looked at him clueless for a second and then just said what I wanted to say.

"Whoa."

He snickered and stood up.

"I think you're still sleepy. We'll talk in the morning." he replied drowsily. "Goodnight."

He pecked my cheek and returned to his side of the room.

I sunk back into my mattress. I began drifting back to sleep and that's when everything hit me like a freight train.

'Oh my god! H- he kissed me! But what does it mean? Are we dating now? Or was that just something to comfort me? No, that would be stupid! Who comforts others with amazing kisses? And then he announced to me how much cares about me and loves me? What the hell?'

I stopped myself and left it. I was extremely happy and I wasn't about to ruin it with thinking. I went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sooooooo so so so sorry that I haven't had anything up in like 3 days, but I've been uber busy lately and I know that's no excuse, -feels ashamed- but I'll make it up! I **_**will**_** have another chapter up tomorrow (and it'll be longer than this one!) **_**and**_** a new short story I've been working on. :3**

A ray of light shined into my eyes from the slit in the blinds. I woke up with butterflies in my stomach and to an empty room. I sat up and looked around confused a bit. 'What happened? Was that... real? Or a dream?'

I turned to get out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I did my usual morning ritual: go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, get dressed, and brush my hair. The house was unusually quiet that morning so I headed downstairs to see if anyone was there. I saw Peter and Harry in the living room and Louise in the kitchen. I figured the kitchen was my safest bet, so I went in.

"Oh, good morning Scarlett! Want some breakfast?" I stared at her for a second, trying to remember what breakfast was.

"Uuuh, oh yeah! Um sure I'll have something." She got out an extra plate and handed me a glass of orange juice.

"We missed you at the party last night." I saw her look at me from the corner of her eye while putting some sausage and eggs on my plate.

"Oh yeah. Well ya know, I didn't know anyone there and just felt out of place, so I figured I'd hit the sack." I started getting nervous. Did she know something?

She slid the heaping plate in front of me and I pushed some of my eggs with my fork.

"Well you could get to know people. If you're living here, you might be seeing some of those people more often." She pulled up a seat next to me and watched me eat. To stall, I put a fork full of sausage and eggs in my mouth to get some time to think of what to say.

"Er, well okay. I guess that wouldn't be too bad." I looked up at her and smiled, while trying to chew the oversized bite I took.

We sat a couple minutes while I ate and she stared at me.

"Hey, Louise? Could I get some coffee?" She gave me a weird look.

"Coffee? Since when do you drink coffee?"

"Well uh I just think it might help me get focused and wake up a little more."

"Alright then..." As she went to get a mug and fill it with coffee, George walked in and gave me a cheeky smile.

"Good morning, babe." He put out there nonchalantly, not caring that her older sister, who _knew_ we share a room, was there.

As soon as 'babe' left his lips, I coughed on the drink of orange juice I was taking. Horrified, I looked over at Louise, then at George, then back at Louise. She quickly turned around.

"What's the matter?" I had no idea what to say, so I did what I do best: stammering.

"H-he he h-h-he!" I looked at George who had by then sat next to me. "Yo-you y-y-you you-" Louise stopped me.

"Oh are you freaking out because he mentioned you two have a thing in front of me?" I fumbled a bit.

"Yeah! Wait. No! Wait, what?" Now they both looked confused. George put his arm around me and said, "It's okay Scar! We can trust her." My head shot over at her.

"Yeah, I don't care. You two are almost adults. I don't care what you do." She said taking a drink of her coffee, not even looking up at me.

"Y-you don't? But what about mum and dad?"

"Well we just won't tell them. Do you think they'd let you stay here if they knew we were dating?" George answered. I looked down at me feet.

"No, I guess not." Louise stood up.

"Alright, so every thing's out in the open. Feel better?" I nodded with a smile. After that, she left the room and went upstairs to take a shower. I waited to here the water rush threw the pipes before I said anything else.

I looked over at George and smiled.

"So... wait, what?" I was still baffled by the idea. He had just kissed me the night before and now it's this whole… thing. George looked at me and chuckled.

"Well, I said let's talk about it in the morning, so let's talk. I kissed you right?" I nodded slowly in agreement. "And you kissed back…" My face got a little red at that thought. "…and friends wouldn't just kiss. I told you that I like you a lot, I won't repeat exactly what I said, but I mean, you like me a lot too, since you kissed me back, right? So let's not play any mind games. Like Louise said, we're both almost adults, so let's deal with it like adults. No running around like kids playing 'who likes who'. You like me and I like you, so shouldn't we go out?" I glanced over at him and smirked.

In a very professional tone, I replied, "Of course Mr. Harrison. Now we just need the right papers filled out and we can be on our way." I stuck out my hand for a handshake.

George shook my hand with a very businessman-esque look on his face and then smiled and pulled me close to him. To that, I smiled a little to myself and laid my head onto his shoulder.

"Hey George?" I asked, still looking forward.

"Yeah?"

"What happens now?" My eyes peeked up at him.

"I don't know, but it should be pretty nice." I just smiled and didn't reply.

"Oh but Scar?"

"Mhm?"

"My band has a show tonight. Do you wanna go?"

I got confused again.

"A show? But you just got home!"

"Well yeah, but I gotta keep playing. I need the money."

Oh yeah, that's like his job.

"Oh right. Well then sure." I looked up and smiled and he smiled back.

"Great! Well then we'll go at about 6:00, so be ready." He started to get up to go get ready for the day.

"Okay." I watched him start to go upstairs. How did I manage to get so lucky? A musician, long, dark brown hair, and one of the sweetest guys ever. I felt like the luckiest person in the world and all I had was my neighbour.

"Oh George! Um, what's the name of your band again?"

"The Beatles!" He shouted back. I thought about it for a bit. Hmm... The Beatles...


	5. Chapter 5

I threw on something "nice" looking and ran downstairs.

"Scar! We gotta go! We're already running late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." I was still buttoning up my shirt as I stumbled down the stairs.

"Sorry, I wa-" I stopped at the sight of what he was wearing; head to toe leather everything.

"I- is that what you guys always wear?" George looked consciously down at his outfit.

"Uh, well, yeah. Don't you think it's sexy?" He nudged and winked at me so I played along.

"Ooooh, most definitely baby." I laughed but stopped right in the middle as soon as Harold walked in.

"George, are you playing with that little band of yours tonight? You just got back from school! And why is Scarlett going?" He looked at me. "Is he making you go Scar?"

I shook my head. "Uh, no sir, he just invited me to go and I said yeah." Harold's face twisted a little.

"Err, alright then..." He left the room mumbling something to himself. I really didn't care to know what either.

I looked back at George and mockingly flung sweat from my forehead.

"Phew! That was close!"

"Yeah it was. Alright let's get out of here before something bad happens again." He opened the door for me and grabbed my hand. I almost pulled back from it because it just surprised me but then I just relaxed. I really needed to get used to this.

He walked me to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

"Oh why thank you Mr. Harrison!" He grinned at me and closed the door then got in on his side.

We drove out and after a few minutes I turned to him.

"So, is the rest of your band just as nice as you?" I smiled sweetly.

"Pahahahahahahahahahahaha!" All he could do was laugh at my remark. It actually scared me a little.

"Why, what's wrong with them?" George turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Scarlett, Scarlett. You'll see..." I turned back and gulped. Oh god.

We pulled up to what seemed like an old wine cellar. Surrounding it were more guys in leather, their girlfriends and just weird looking people in general.

This was the first time I had really been on this side of Liverpool and it kind of scared me.

George started to get out but I grabbed his hand.

"Um George, are you sure it's safe for me to be here...?" He looked over at me and smirked.

"Yeah, it's fine just stick with me, okay?" I nodded my head, nervously, in agreement.

We pushed through the crowd of people to get to some sort of back entrance (I'm guessing the way the performers enter). Very bleak down there, it was. It sounded like the walls were dripping but I saw no water and it smelled of cigarette smoke and alcohol. For some odd, sadistic reason, I loved being in their (I know I'm weird).

He led me to a door and as soon as he opened it, smoke poured out and so did the cries of happiness that "George is finally here!"

We walked in and as the smoke cleared out, I finally saw everyone; three other guys with the same leather attire and two other women in the back.

"George! You're late son!" a mocking voice came from the left.

"Heeey, he brought his bird!" another person spoke. They all looked the same to me at first.

"Oh right! Everybody this is Scarlett, but you can call her Scar." He looked at me and smiled.

One of the guys walked up. He was slightly taller than George and had a cheeky grin spread across his face. His cheeks were a little blushed and he had the same haircut as George. He started speaking in posh, British accent.

"John Winston Lennon, at your service my good dear! Very pleased to meet you! Our little Georgie has spoken so much of you!" He pat George on the head when he said 'little Georgie' and gave me a little bow. George gave him a warning smack.

"You can't just say that!" John playfully grabbed him by the collar and shook a fist.

"Why I outta!"

I giggled at them and then turned my attention back to John. I replied to him in the same posh accent.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, my good sir!" As I finished my sentence, another one walked up. He gently grabbed my hand and kissed.

"Oh George, she is beautiful. My name is James Paul McCartney, but you can call me Paul." My heart stopped for a minute when he looked up and gave me the sweetest smile I had ever seen on a man. He had the same haircut and outfit as the others but he had a bit of a baby face and gorgeous teardrop shaped eyes. He was honestly the most adorable man I had ever seen.

Actually I revise that statement. The _next_ one was the most adorable man ever. He waddled up to me on both knees and looked up at me like a little kid.

"Oh Georgie, she's so purdy! My name is Richard Starkey, but you can call me Ritchie, or Ringo. Doesn't matter." He had the sweetest, most sparkling blue eyes I had ever seen. He looked so adorable; I could have just hugged him. George came over and pulled him up.

"Why is everyone getting a pass to hit on my girl?" He jokingly pushed Ringo and Ringo poked back. I had never seen this carefree and loose side of George before. I loved how fun he was with his friends.

Then the women from the back came up. The first one stepped up and shook my hand.

"Hi there, Scar, my name's Maureen! I'm with the weird one that you just met." She smiled back at Ringo. She had very dark brown hair and some of the most intense eyes I'd ever seen.

"Nice to meet you Maureen!"

"Oh no, you can call me Mo." She grinned and stepped back. I smiled at her and then at the other one.

She shyly walked over to me and limply grabbed my hand.

"Hello. I'm Cynthia," she smiled a little at me and pointed at John, "I'm with him." John walked over to us.

"I'm sorry, Scar, she's a little shy at first but once you get to know her, she can be quite the chatterbox." She blushed at his statement.

"Oh! It's okay, that's fine." I looked back over at Cynthia. She was a very beautiful woman. Honey blond hair, warm brown eyes, smooth skin, but she was a very serious looking person. She reminded me of someone…

A knock came on the door and a scrawny man poked his head in.

"Boys, you gotta get on stage!" John fluttered up.

"Oh coming dear! Hehehehe!"

"Don't mess with me tonight, Lennon." The man shot John an icy stare, but John just ignored it and grinned at him.

The man left and George looked at me.

"Alright, Cyn and Mo will show you to the crowd. Bye, love." He kissed my cheek and John, Paul and Ringo all joined in a chorus of "Ooooh!"s and "Awwwww!"s.

George turned around and flipped 'em the bird.

"Shove off, guys!"

They all left and Mo and Cyn grabbed me and pulled me out to the main part of the club.

Mo looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Soo, how ya likin' our little George?" I smiled and laughed.

"Oh he's just wonderful! We've known each other so long it doesn't really feel awkward at all." Cyn smiled and looked at me.

"So he's nice to you and everything?" I got somewhat confused.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't he be?" Her smile immediately left her face.

"Oh I don't know. I just asked."

We stopped where we were going to be watching. Front and center. Some sleazy guy walked out and everyone cheered. He came on over the microphone.

"How's everyone tonight?" Everyone cheered unbearably loud.

"Alright! The act you've been waiting 2 months for, The Beatles!" The crowd went insane! And so did I, just a little. I was so proud of George and all of them.

They filed one by one on stage. John went on first, guitar in hand and then Paul with a bass, George, then little Ringo. They began to play. The song was 'Hello Little Girl'. I was blown away by the way they bounced all over the stage and kept everyone excited. The chemistry was great.

Song after song, it just kept getting more amazing. It was incredible that people were such good best friends and still made an amazing band. I felt strangely proud for all of them even though I had just met 3/4 of them for the first time about an hour ago.

Halfway through the show, Mo looked over at me.

"So whadya think?" I was so in the moment I didn't control myself.

"Oh my god! They are so great! I'm so happy!" She smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Great!"

We continued watching and they did their next song. 'In Spite of All the Danger.' I watched with a huge grin on my face. In the middle of it, George found my face, smiled and mouthed part of the lyrics at me.

In spite of all the danger

in spite of all that may be.

I'll do anything for you

anything you want me to

If you'll be true to me.

I got the chills. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me and it only made the show so much more fantastic. I actually think he would've said more, but Paul laughed at him and nudged him. Oh well.

When the show ended, Cyn, Mo, and me went back stage to greet our rock 'n' roll stars. They were so sweaty and out of breath, but none of us seemed to care. We gave them all big hugs and when I got to George I gave him a kiss.

"Oh George! That was so good! See, I told you, you were good!" I kept my arms around his neck and he kissed me back. "I'm really glad I came."

John shouted at me. "Aww don't we get kisses too?" Him, Paul and Ringo all made kissy faces but Mo and Cyn hit them. George seemed to ignore it and turned back at me.

"Good! Then you should come more often." I grinned at the thought.

"I'd love to!"

"Hey love birds!," Paul shouted at us. "Wanna join us for some 'refreshments'?" He slyly smiled at me. I laughed and replied.

"Sure sounds fun!" I took one step and George stopped me.

"Uh actually don't you think we should head home? If we're gone too long together, parents might get suspicious." He was right.

"Yeah, I guess we should go." I faired everyone a goodbye and we walked out the back again. It was getting really chilly out.

George saw my shivering and offered me his jacket; his sweaty, stinky, leather jacket. So of course I took it.

"Aww that's so sweet!" He handed me his jacket and we got into the car.

As soon as we got in George asked me something.

"So my band, not too mean are they?"

"Of course not, they're really nice! I liked them a lot." He smiled.

"Good!"

We drove home in the pitch black, dark. It had to have been really late. No stores were open and there seemed to not be many other cars.

When we got home all the lights were off. I unlocked the door and quietly pushed it open.

"Coast is clear!" I loudly whispered.

We snuck in and climbed upstairs. I went into the bathroom to get changed so George could use the bedroom.

I had gotten dressed within a few minutes, so I walked in the bedroom just assuming he was done getting dressed. Apparently he wasn't. I walked in and he was in the middle of taking off one shirt and putting on another.

"Oh!" I yelped out.

Startled, he turned around.

"Oh no, I'm exposed!" he laughed. "It's okay! I just don't have a shirt on. It's not like you saw my bit."

"Ah damn… that's what I was aiming for, you know?"

A crooked smile spread on his face as he finished putting his shirt on. He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist.

"I'm really glad you came tonight." He sweetly smiled at me and went in for a kiss. I tilted my head slightly to avoid the oh-so awkward nose bump. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer and I put my arms around his neck. This one was longer than the last, which is what I liked. I opened my mouth just enough to breathe and I guess he assumed that meant it was okay to go a little further in the kiss but, eh, what do I care?

I was really into it but then he pulled away and shot me a happy look. I glanced up at him and pulled my eyebrows together.

"What are you smiling at?" He chuckled.

"Nothing, I just have the biggest crush on you."

He kissed me one more time and then told me goodnight.

I crawled into my bed and wondered what more surprises could be in store for the next few days. God knows there weren't enough in these past few.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week at home went on fairly normal. I still did all my normal things, George was home, and all that crap.

At about noon the next Tuesday, the telephone rang. Nobody else seemed to be responding to the incessant ringing so I answered it myself.

"Harrison house," I sighed. On the other line answered a pseudo female voice.

"Yees, is Georgie dear around?" My eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Uum, may I ask whose calling?" The only response I got was a line of giggles.

As I was about to hang up, George came up to me.

"Who is it, Scar?"

"I honestly have no clue." George stuck his hand out and I willingly gave him the phone. He put it up to his ear and spoke.

"Hello?" There was a pause and then he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, John?"

I realized what was going on and mouthed 'Oooooh!' to him and left the room.

A few moments later George came into the living room, leaned against the wall and sighed.

"John wants to know if we would want to go to a party him and Cyn are throwing. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, sure." I had been anxious about the next time I would get to see everyone again so this was perfect.

He went back into the other room and finished his conversation.

"It's at 7:00," I heard him shout back.

"Okay!"

Now that I was all excited, I didn't know what to do with myself. I had to decide what I would wear but it was too soon in the day to be getting ready so I just went upstairs and finished my laundry that was piling up.

I started folding some of my clothes that were done and thought a little. There was something about all of them that I couldn't understand. I mean I guess I wouldn't know the dimensions of their personalities after one meeting but still. There was something about Cyn and John that made it seem like they were hiding something. Cyn always seemed worried or something. And there seemed to be more to Paul. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I could definitely tell he was a charmer and flirter but there seemed to be more beneath the surface.

I wondered about all of them; even George. Now that I had seen how he was around his guy friends, I realized there's this whole other side to him; a side that I was extremely curious about.

The rest of the day I just sort of roamed around the house doing little things to pass the time. By the time the hour hand on the grandfather clock in the living room hit the Roman numeral 6 at the bottom and the minute hand the same, I was already ready to go.

I went to the front door to wait for George. Strange that I was ready before him, but I shrugged it off. I stood there for at least 15 minutes when he finally started slumping down the stairs.

"What's the matter?" I asked. His head popped up to look at me.

"Oh um, nothing. I'm perfectly happy." He smiled half-ass at me. My face twisted and I turned to the door.

"Well you have a weird way of showing it..." I opened the door and started walking toward the car. I called back to him.

"Do you think we should bring anything?" He stopped in the middle of opening the driver's side door.

"Why would we bring anything?" I thought for a minute.

"Isn't that what you do when you're invited to a party? Don't you bring a little something?" He laughed a little at me.

"I guess if you really want to. But what should we bring?" That was where I was stumped.

"Err, I don't know. What do you think they'd enjoy?" Without hesitation he replied.

"Drinks."

We started heading toward the nearest liquor store. I walked up to the door and George opened it for me.

"Wait!" I stopped him.

"What is it?"

"Will they even let us get anything?" He smiled at me.

"Scar, I don't think they really care, as long as we're not too young." I almost said something back but just shrugged and carried on.

The store was very bland and was basically four walls of nothing but different types of booze and a small desk at the front to check out with sketchy looking man behind it. But George was right. He casually walked up to the cashier and checked out with no questions asked.

We got to a working class area of town and stopped in front of a building. There were a few people outside and lone street light outside of the building, but other than that it was just us. George got out first and I followed him to the door. When I got near the door a cat jumped out and hissed at me. I was so startled it made me jump and scream a little. George seemed to be amused by me getting scared because all I could hear was stifled laughter coming from in front of me.

"...that cat just came out of nowhere..."

George opened the building door and we walked up 2 flights of steps. He instinctively went to the door on the left of the second floor. I stood slightly obstructed behind him as he knocked on the door. There was a pause. On the inside I heard a loud mumble and laughter. The door opened and Cynthia's head popped out.

"Good, you guys are here!" Cyn shined with delight. She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek like we'd known each other for ages and patted George's shoulder. She opened the door a little wider to allow us in.

Everyone was sitting in the main room with Paul on the rocking chair, Ringo and Mo on one side of the sofa, John on a recliner, and then Cyn sat back down next to Mo.

Everyone all joined in on welcoming us with drunken 'Heeeeeeeeeeeeey!'s and then even louder cheers when George held up the bottle of cheap champagne we'd bought. Cyn looked at me very smiley and patted on the seat next to her. So I went and sat next to her and George went and pulled a chair out of the kitchen and sat next to Paul. John got up and went into the kitchen and came back with two drinks. He handed one to George and the other to me. When he handed me mine he gave me a little grin and then sat back down.

I took a quick swig of my beer and looked around. Paul smiled at me and started asking questions.

"So how's it going Scar?" I smiled back at him.

"Life is just fine Paul, and yourself?" At that he smiled really big and opened his mouth to speak but Ringo stopped.

"Paul, don't even." I looked confusingly over at Ringo then at Paul. Did I miss something? Mo rolled her eyes and leaned forward and over at me.

"Just... don't listen to them..." John seemed to get aggravated at the sudden tension and broke the awkwardness.

"So how's about we get to the strip poker!" All the other boys laughed and Cyn and Mo just shook their heads. I could feel the heat from the situation so I took another, longer drink of my beer.

"Oh hahahahaha, how's about no?" Cyn responded.

George composed himself and agreed.

"Yeah, there's no point. Scar's already seen me anyways." He winked at me as my eyes turned into saucers.

Everyone started laughing at what he said and looked over at me. George replied between laughs.

"She walked in on me getting dressed." They all laughed harder and the blood rushed to my face. Yet again, I raised the drink to my mouth and felt the fizziness start to loosen me up. John leaned forward and looked at me.

"Tell us Scarlett, is he as sexy as I've imagined him to be?" John asked while staring at George with his head tilted down but still looking up.

"Oh John, it's so much better live!" I gossiped. We all laughed as I began to feel the effects of my drink.

As the night continued on, I became happily buzzed. Even Cyn seemed to loosen up and laugh more, which is where the fun stopped.

Paul started getting flirty (as if he wasn't already, it got worse with alcohol). He came over to the couch and sat next to me. He scooted closer until his shoulder was touching mine. He looked over at me and smiled his cute smile while putting his arm around me.

"Heeeey Scar." I laughed and pushed him back.

"Tehehee! I think Paul's been having a bit too much tonight! Paul you're cute, but not that cute. Go back to your seat!" I giggled and pointed back at his chair. He pretended to pout and then went over to Mo.

"Maurweeeeenie!" He sat down between Mo and Cyn and started poking Mo.

"Mo mo!" He put his face right next to hers and she looked back at him disapprovingly but still smiling.

"Paulie, you kccchh-" she started to laugh at his face in mid sentence. ", you heard Scar! Go back to your seat now!" Paul rolled his eyes and then turned to Cynthia with a cheeky smile. He scootched really close to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hi there, Cy-" John cut him.

"Paul! Get the fuck of Cyn!" John was dead serious. It was the first time I'd seen him get serious. The blood seemed to drain from both of Paul and Cynthia's faces and Paul immediately jumped up from the couch and went to his seat.

John and Cynthia stared at each other for an eternity. Her eyes were icy cold and her jaw twitched a little. John narrowed his eyes and didn't take them off her.

They finally broke their stare and the night went on. I started to talk to Mo but when I looked back John and Cyn were gone. They just left without saying anything.

'Strange...' I thought to myself. After about a minute of their departure there was an intense pressure on my bladder. I needed to go to the bathroom.

I stood up and looked around.

"George?" He looked up at me from talking to Paul.

"Yeah, hun?"

"The lou?"

"Oh right. Upstairs, second door on the left." When he said upstairs, he raised his eyebrows indicating where the stairs were.

I started walking toward the stairs but when I walked by George, he pulled me onto his lap. In my state, I couldn't help but collapse over onto him. I began to laugh at my own clumsiness and let out a snort. Paul and Mo both got a kick out of this and laughed harder than before but Ringo just seemed confused (I think it was getting past his bedtime anyway, hehe).

I pulled away from George's grip and started at the stairs. I climbed the stairs and walked by the first door and saw John and Cynthia were in there. I tried not to eavesdrop but it was hard not to.

"...why the hell would you even flirt with Paul?"

"John! I wasn't flirting! _He_ started hitting on me, _I_ did nothing!"

"Oh c'mon Cyn! I'm not fucking dumb! I could tell you would've gone along!" John's voice started rising in intensity. By then I had barely poked my head in and watched.

"John, you're drunk! You're not thinking straight."

"I'm not thinking straight? I'm not the one sleeping around!"

"I would never do that and you know it!" John was a bit taller than Cynthia but somehow they were equals. They gave each other steely stares.

"Y'know, I'm not sure I can know when half the time you act like a little bitch!"

"John!" she grabbed his hand.

"Stop it!" he pulled his hand away and swiped it across her face.

Cyn fell to the bed and he came charging out. I was about to hide so he wouldn't see that I saw what happened but my instincts said to stick around and confront him.

"Oh. Hi Scar." He slurred.

"Don't you 'Hi Scar' me! What the hell was that about?" He smirked.

"You saw that? She had it coming!"

"Don't you give me any of that bullshit, John! I'm so mad right now, I can't think of anything to say! Go back downstairs and leave Cyn to me, okay?" As the words left my mouth he grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed him off of me and slapped him.

"John Lennon, don't you even dare! You just told you're girlfriend you didn't want her sleeping around, so don't be a fucking hypocrite!"

"I don't wanna fuckin' sleep with you, I just want a kiss. Now come on, Cyn and George don't have to know about it." He leaned back towards me but I pushed him back.

"No John! Go downstairs, now!"

"Fine!" He walked away and mumbled something to himself. I ignored it and went into the bedroom to see Cynthia.

She heard me walk in and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Scarlett! What are you doing up here?" I sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"I saw what John did to you, dear. You don't have to take that crap you know?"

"Oh god! You saw that? I am so sorry! This probably ruined your party... and John he just, he just gets this way when he's drunk. It's nothing..." I stopped for a second. I had no idea it was a party for me, but I decided to leave it though.

"No Cyn! This didn't ruin anything; you don't have to apologize to me! Really you shouldn't have to take it from him!" She looked up at me and I saw a big mark on the side of her face.

"Oh my! You need some ice don't you?" I stood up, ready to go get some. She nodded at me and I ran downstairs. I headed back up with a bag of ice and George stopped me.

"Whoa, what's with all the ice?" I thought fast.

"Um oh well Cynthia tripped and hurt herself." Everyone paused and looked at me. I think they knew what really happened from the looks on their faces, but John nearly burned me with a fiery stare. George finally replied.

"Oh, okay then." I turned and went back upstairs.

I walked in the room and sat back down next to Cyn. I handed her the ice pack.

"Here put this on your face, it'll help." She gently laid it on her face.

"Thanks, Scarlett. You really are very kind." She smiled a little at me.

"Oh no, anytime at all, really!" The corners of her mouth tugged up a little bit.

"So… does this happen often?" I said it slowly trying not to push my boundaries. Cynthia blinked a few times.

"Well not a _whole_ lot, but every now and then yeah. It's just when he's drunk, you see." Cyn defended her boyfriend as if she'd rehearsed it. She looked down at her feet and back at me.

"I really am sorry. I didn't want to ruin this night."

"Cyn, really don't apologize, please. I just want to know you're okay." She smiled again and replied.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Now please, go back down and enjoy the party. I'm just gonna go to bed." I smiled back and stood up. Without realizing it, I had leaned back down and wrapped my arms warmly around her. I heard a sniff as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Are you really gonna be okay?" She pulled out of the hug and gave me a reassuring look.

"I'm fine."

Mo greeted me back with a wide smile as I sat back next to her. Paul looked at me with worried eyes.

"Is Cynthia okay?" He looked into my eyes and I could tell he knew what was really going on. I slowly nodded back at him and then looked at John. He wouldn't make eye contact with me or talk. I fidgeted with my drink and took a big gulp.

So far we've got someone who gets overly flirty when drunk and someone who gets extremely angry and jealous when drunk. Oh alcohol, you will be the downfall of society.


End file.
